All That Jazz
by UtsutsuShimasu
Summary: After witnessing a crime, the three triplets are taken hostages from the notorious mobsters: The JoJo Brothers. Not only are their lives in danger, but so is their career of being one of the best singers in Chicago. Reds Greens Blues 1920s AU
1. All That Jazz

_**Hello! I apologize for not updating my other story, but honestly I can't write the chapter for it for some reason.. So here, have another story! I got the idea from Chicago the film, but it's not going to be like that in any way, I assure you!**_

_**This is set in the 1920s, and there will be mentions of : Murder, violence, drugs, sexual content (will keep it T, don't worry.) and perhaps some more things! Thank you!**_

_**I do not own anything! Thank you!**_

* * *

_All That Jazz_

**Prologue **

_._

_._

_"Come on babe… Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz."_

Their voices and movements synchronized, as the crowd stood silent watching the triplets. It was one of their regular shows, as the Utonium sisters were now becoming famous all around Chicago. You were considered a nobody if you didn't know about them. With their identical faces, their sleek black hair, and slim figures, they were headed for the top for sure.

_"I'm gonna rouge my knees… And roll my stockings down... And all that jazz."_

It was no secret that Princess Morbucks was always at their shows. Not only was she the richest man in the city's daughter, she was also a notorious mobster.

Or so they said.

Some figured she had some sort of secret relationship with the sisters, yet no one had any hard evidence.

_"Start the car. I know a whoopee spot… Where the gin is cold, but the pianos hot…"_

Princess sang along quietly, fanning herself as she got comfortable in her seat. She did have the seat in the house; after all, she was a special guest. "Madam… The JoJo's have arrived. I believe they're looking for you." One of her henchman spoke. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, looking behind her and catching the eye of the eldest mobster. He smirked at her and motioned her to come over. "Disgusting."

"Shoo them away. I don't want to waste my precious time dealing with disgusting scum." She mumbled, turning back to the performance.

"Yes ma'am." He scurried away.

_"And all…"_

The eldest sister sang, laying down on the piano that was onstage.

_"That…"_

The middle sister sang next, letting one of the dancers dip her.

_"Jazz ~!"_

The youngest sang out, letting two men carry her on their shoulders.

Princess smiled as she sang along, still quietly but loud enough for a few of her henchman to hear. They didn't say anything though, knowing if they commented on how bad it was, their lives would end the very next day.

"Mister Brick would like to see you right away, ma'am."

Sighing in defeat, she mumbled a fine and waited for him to show up. Within seconds he walked up to the table and took a seat next to her. "Princess." He called out, smirk already forming on his lips. Princess didn't dare look at him, instead she took another drag from her cigar and let them smoke hit his face.

"Brick."

He grabbed the cigar between her lips and took a drag from it, leaning on his chair and getting as comfortable and he could. "I've got some business with you." She raised a brow, leaning close to him. "What kind of business, Brick?"

"You killed one of my men."

His only response was an exaggerated gasp from the woman. "As if I would ever do something like that! You know me very well, Brick." It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I know you very well Princess, and I know you killed him."

"Oh shush for a bit, they're about to finish their song." She turned back to the performance, singing along once again. Brick only sighed and watched also, then turned his attention back to Princess. "Are those your girls?" "Perhaps.." "They look exactly the same." "Well of course they do! That's part of their whole act. Their hair, their faces, their voices. All the same!"

"They do seem like clone—what the hell!?" Princess managed to sneak off, leaving poor Brick alone with his drink and men. Cursing even more, he got up from his seat and began searching for her.

"Get Boomer and Butch over here. We'll kill her boytoy tonight, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

_"No, I'm no one's wife… But, oh, I love my life… And all that Jazz! ~"_

_"That Jazz!"_

* * *

"Good work girls!"

The three sisters nodded and went back to changing to their normal clothes. "So did you see Princess talking to that handsome man?" Bubbles spoke, putting her long hair in a neat bun. Buttercup snorted and Blossom just sighed.

"He looked like he was bothering her, if you ask me." Buttercup began, clumsily putting on her long dress. "He looked suspicious…" Blossom added on, removing her makeup as quickly as she could.

"Oh please! He was totally eyeing you." Bubbles giggled, walking around Blossom, "and boy did he look rich!"

Buttercup laughed in response, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail and finally putting on her shoes. "You think every guy is rich, Bubbles. Now shut up and follow me. Don't want any fucking creepy ass guys following us."

"More like following you. Your ass attracts everyone." Blossom retorted, a playful smirk on her lips.

"She got you there BC!"

The sisters continued to argue with each other, not noticing Princess walk in their dressing room and placing their cash on the table. "Hurry up and leave girls. There's a mobster here, and I don't want my best act dying, got that?"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, getting their purses and sneaking off with the cash. "Oh! No matter what, if you hear any gunshots, don't you dare fucking look! Just keep walkin'!" Buttercup raised her arm and waved it, signaling that they understood.

"She's so fucking paranoid, damn." She whined loudly, opening the backdoor and checking to see if there was anybody nearby.

"Is it clear?"

"….Yeah. Clear."

Blossom walked ahead of them and began walking, being careful with her steps and checking every side. While they acted as if they didn't care what Princess said, they knew she was only looking out for them. The streets at night weren't exactly the best, especially for three young girls.

They held each other's hands tightly as they made their ways through the alleys. They knew to just look straight ahead and not worry about anybody else. Princess taught them that, and they followed that advice for as long as they will live.

"Don't fucking lie to me. We know you're fucking Princess."

The three halted to a stop, hearing their friend's name. The advice flew out the window as they made their way to the scene, being sure not to be seen at all.

The man from the audience was there, accompanied by a blonde, much younger looking one, and a black haired, tough looking one. The black haired one was holding onto a man, raising his fist, as if he was waiting for an order.

"Now you can just admit you lied to us and get a broken nose, or keep lying and get a bullet through your fucking skull."

The girls peered closer, waiting to see what the man would say.

"I- I swear I'm not lying Brick!"

The blonde man laughed and took out a gun from his pocket, resting it on the man's head. "Whenever you're ready, Brick."

Before he could say anything, a loud no was called out from behind them. Blossom covered Bubble's mouth immediately and pushed her against the brick wall. Hands sweating as she heard footsteps coming closer, and saw Buttercup step in front of them.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Brick."

"Who is it, Butch?" Brick called out, kicking the man on the face and finally walking up to where Butch was standing.

"Princess' whores. I think she sent them to spy on us, huh?" Butch smirked, grabbing onto Buttercup's arm and pulling her along. She struggled at first, biting him arm and breaking free. "Why you little—"

"Guess we have to teach them a lesson!" Boomer said loudly, standing next to his brothers. "Maybe we can sell them or something!"

"No… No I have a better idea."


	2. Funny Honey

**Hello! Hello! It's been a while, huh? My apologies! Anyways I'm here with Chapter 2. **

**Now I have some responses to questions you have been asking! (I've been waiting for these actually, haha!)**

**1) No, they are not wearing wigs! They all have long, straight, black hair! There's a reason why I did this, and don't worry. Blossom and Bubbles will have Ginger/Blond hair soon!**

**2) Their body structures are different! The tallest among them is Buttercup, who is around 5'7. Blossom is 5'6. Bubbles is 5'5. The reason why Brick said they looked like clones was because he was exaggerating. ( Their hair length is the same, they made sure. )**

**3) For their eyes, they'll have their respected eye color! Brick couldn't see it since the lighting in the stage! **

**Thank you all for wondering about it, haha! Anyways, I do not own anything so please enjoy!**

* * *

_Funny Honey_

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Everyone soon ignored the man, instead walking over to the girls and listening in to what Brick was saying. "Butch, get the girls in the car… Blindfold them too, got it?" "Whatever you say, _Boss_." "Shut up." "Nah."

Brick rolled his eyes and turned to the younger brother, "Boomer, did you take care of him?"

"What? Oh no, I forgot! Haha." The blond laughed it off, looking back at where the man should have been. "Oh, he got it away. Oops."

"_What the hell Boomer!?"_

The man managed to escape the alley as the brothers were occupied with the singers. He made sure to run as quickly as he can, not turning to look back in case he was being chased or not. His life was just about to end, and as hell he was going to let it happen twice. As soon as the mansion came into his view, he ran straight towards the side and climbed in through the window, knowing it would be open.

He stumbled inside and found himself greeted with Princess and the rest of her men. "Princess!" He called out, running towards her. She smiled and greeted him with open arms, "Oh Mike sweetie! Where were you? I was getting worried sick that the Rowdy boys caught you! Oh want some wine too? I know how much you adore wine!" She kept on rambling, grabbing a glass from the table in front of her and offering it to him.

"I was captured… but…" He glanced around, avoiding her eyes, "…they captured the Girls."

"They what!?"

The glass fell onto the hardwood floor, breaking upon impact. Everyone around took a step back, except her, who only clenched her hands into a fist and let out a shriek. "Those motherfuckers!" Her calm demeanor came crushing down as she heard the news, as she began pacing around the room holding onto her hair.

"Madam—" One of the henchmen called out, trying his best to calm her down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THINK!" She screeched at him.

The room turned silent, not even Princess said a word. She simply kept walking, pulling hair tighter and tighter. What was she going to do? Her best act were kidnapped, and by that shallow, arrogant, self-centered piece of shit. All her plans were ruined; her whole life was going to crumble down.

"No."

She breathed in and finally looked up; fixing her hair quickly and walking calmly back to the group of men. "Don't worry," she began, a grand smile forming on her lips, "if they think they can get away with taking my precious dolls… then they're quite foolish! Princess gets whatever she wants, and Princess doesn't like sharing, does she?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Exactly! So you know what happens when someone takes Princess' favorite dolls?" She bent down and grabbed a piece of glass from them floor. "We crush them. We fucking crush them until you can't even tell who they fucking are. " Showing what she meant, she crushed the piece of glass, blood dripping out of her hand. A few men stared in disbelief, but the others remained having a poker face.

"How will we do that?"

Letting go of the crushed glass, she walked over to the man who asked and wiped her hands on him. How would she do that? She looked around the room, as if looking for some kind of sign, any kind of sign that would give her some kind of idea. Her eyes landed on a pair of blue ones, and an idea popped into her mind. Brilliant.

"Robin," Princess called out to the only female in the room, "I have a job for you."

The female raised a brow, a smirk forming on her lips. "Alright, tell me the details." Princess grinned and dismissed the rest of the men, except Mike who just stayed sitting down. "So this is the plan…"

* * *

"Now why did ya have to scream, Bubbles?" Buttercup mumbled angrily, being lead to a car not only blindfolded but have a gun against her head? Earlier she was having the time of her life singing and drinking. She hated this.

She hated her sister for screaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't just handle seeing that man get shot!" She let out a sob, which lead to get slapped in the face. It only caused her sobbing to get louder, and for Blossom to finally speak up.

"You slap her again and I will let out the loudest fucking scream, you fucking got that?" She yelled out. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and she found herself get picked up by the throat. "What the hell did you say to me, you little whore?" She struggled to break free, but with her hands tied up, it did nothing. She did the only thing she could do.

She spat on his face.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor. From her angle, she could see a tiny bit through the blindfold. The man, who was named Brick, had begun beating up the attacker. No one dared to stop him, except the blond boy who just wanted a chance to beat up the man too.

"Who fucking said you could touch the merchandise? I don't want your disgusting hands touching her ever again. Next time you fucking do that, your fingers will be ripped off and fed to the goddamn dogs. You'll be lucky if I even let you live after that." He said calmly, his facial expression showing no sign of emotion.

"What the hell…" Blossom mumbled, which caught the attention of Brick. He sighed and went over to her, dusting her off and then finally carefully picking her up bridal style. "My apologies… Blossom was it? Or was it Buttercup? Honestly I have no idea, you and your sisters' look like clones to me."

"It's Blossom…" She managed to choke out, "…would you please let me down?"

"My apologies, but I can't do that. You see, thanks to that filthy piece of shit, I can't let you be touched. "He responded, "Your sisters are being carried too, so don't worry." Don't worry? They're getting kidnapped right now! Of course she'll be worried like crazy!

"Yeah Blossom! Boomer is carrying me and Butch is carrying BC, though she seems to be struggling." Bubbles whispered loudly, giggling at the "OW!" Butch muttered. Blossom only sighed, was her sister really enjoying getting kidnapped? As much as she loved Bubbles, she couldn't really understand her at times… she was too optimistic! Too positive…

"Here's your ride." Boomer said, letting Bubbles get in first and then Blossom and finally Buttercup, who kept trying to kick him in the shin. "Gee, you're really a feisty one, huh? You'll be super popular with the guys, I just know it!"

"Rot in hell!"

"Now that's not nice…" Buttercup responded with sticking out her tongue. Boomer simply laughed and climbed in with them, closing the car door behind him. "Sorry if it's cramped, but Butch doesn't like me sitting in front with him and Brick." He pouted, even though the girls couldn't see.

The girls stayed silent.

"Uh… So…" Boomer nervously chuckled, looking at the girl next to him and grabbing her shoulder. "So Bubbles! What's your favorite color?" The girl he grabbed turned to look at him, even though she couldn't, and sighed.

"I'm Buttercup."

"O-oh sorry! Then… what's your favorite color Buttercup?"

He was met with silence.

Finally giving up, he turned to look out the window and wait for any response. Obviously these girls were boring and didn't know how to make any situation a good one! You got kidnapped? Great way to make new friends, probably! Going to get killed? At least you don't need to go on that date with that girl who you only like as a friend.

Seriously.

"Oh my God Brick, I can't handle hearing Boomer make a complete fool of himself! Can't ya get the girls to talk or something?" "I'm not some kind of god, Butch. Plus it was Boomer's choice to even talk to them." Brick mumbled, turning the steering wheel. Butch only shrugged and turned to look at the back of the car. "Why don't you ask them how it feels to be kidnapped?"

"Shut the hell up! You're all annoying. Seriously, how old are you all anyways? Sixteen? Fifteen?" Buttercup said loudly, frowning as hard as she could. "Actually we're twenty-three, thank you very much." Butch informed her, "And aren't you like nineteen?" "Twenty-one actually," She responded quickly, "and anyways, what's the whole point of kidnapping us?"

"Sweetie you're Princess' best act. If we take you away-"Brick began, "—then Princess would come over here to take us back and they could kill her." Blossom finished his sentence, finally speaking up.

"Which really is a shitty plan to begin with."

"Well excuse me princess! Are you the mobster here? No? Exactly. Now shut your pretty little mouth and look pretty."

Butch let out a laugh and Boomer chuckled, while Blossom grumbled in response and stayed silent once again. Bubbles tried to hold in her giggles, but without her hands to cover them, it was impossible to do. "Seems he's just like you, huh Blossom?"

"Ugh."


End file.
